Conocimiento Ponzoñoso
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Donde llegarias por saber la verdad? ¿Que harias para saber el por que de ciertos actos sin sentido? ¿Como reaccionarias si tu peor enemigo te besara? Historia de un solo capitulo.


¿Quién imaginaria que tras seis meses de reparaciones Hogwarts volviera a abrir sus puertas? Nadie. Ni siquiera el ministerio había apostado por ello. Creyendo que el colegio estaba herido de muerte tras la última batalla, la batalla que todo el mundo mágico recordaría por ser el día que Voldemort murió para siempre, decidieron comenzar a buscar una nueva ubicación para construir un nuevo colegio.

Nadie imagino la participación de todo un país para reconstruir el colegio que les enseño todo lo que sabían. Aurores, Taberneros, profesores, ex-alumnos, todo el mundo mágico de reino unido, viviendo en Hogsmeade y alrededores durante meses para reparar el daño infligido por unos monstruos.

Y el 1 de Septiembre un millar de almas, niños de todas las edades, volvían a sentarse en el gran comedor con una gran sonrisa, admirando el techo hechizado como si fuera la primera vez. Los de primer año, asustados por la presión de estar frente a todos los cursos y bajo la atenta mirada de Minerva Mcgonagall y el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Los de séptimo, ya empezaban a sentir la presión de sus exámenes, sobretodo algunas personas que habían perdido prácticamente todo un año, como eran Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood, en realidad prácticamente todos salvo los Slytherin habían perdido un año al tener que ocultarse en la sala de los menesteres.

Convencidos por una persuasiva Hermione, Harry y Ron aceptaron terminar sus estudios. Ron no fue muy difícil de convencer pues, se dio cuenta enseguida que si no iba estaría condenado a no ver a su reciente novia durante todo un año, algo inadmisible tras haber esperado siete años, no estaba dispuesto a esperar otro más. Harry prácticamente accedió por lo mismo, se había alejado de Ginny para protegerla pero ahora podría estar junto a ella sin peligro y mucho más tiempo del acostumbrado, ahora compartirían curso.

El primer día paso con rapidez, la mayoría de las clases fueron una forma de reencontrarse de nuevo. De rememorar los viejos tiempos. Harry, Hermione y Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor después de dejar sus cosas en los dormitorios. Los dos últimos cogidos por la cintura como si fueran una sola persona. Apenas se separaban salvo para las clases.

- Os habéis vuelto demasiado ñoños. ¿Dónde están mis amigos que discutían por todo?- dijo Harry entre divertido y algo hastiado de el comportamiento de sus amigos.

- Han muerto- dijo Ron que recibió un codazo de su novia.

- No le hagas caso Harry, han madurado. En especial este pelirrojo tan especial.- respondió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero- le susurro al oído para que solo ella pudiera oírle. Vio su sonrisa sonrojada antes de que algo chocara contra ellos tirándole al suelo. Miro hacia arriba para descubrir algo que le revolvió el estomago. Draco plantado a escasos centímetros de Hermione. Lo que vio a continuación le dejo sin habla, su mente se negaba a procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Draco estaba besando a Hermione, con pasión como si no existiera un mañana. Y eso era algo de lo que él mismo se iba a encargar.- Draco, te voy a dar de golpes hasta que los dementores sean rosas y den calor.- bramo antes de cargar contra él, pero el rubio fue más rápido. Lo esquivo y salió corriendo, perseguido de cerca por Ron y por Harry.

Hermione se quedo allí plantada, sin comprender. Ella que siempre tenía una respuesta como mínimo, que acostumbraba a saberlo todo. Se encontró con una pregunta sin respuesta. Draco Malfoy, un defensor de la sangre limpia. Alguien que le había hecho la vida imposible, o que lo había intentado con todo su ímpetu. La había llamado de todo, despreciado y maltratado de todas las formas imaginables y otras muchas. Y ahora así por las buenas la besaba. Y no era un beso cualquiera.

La intensidad que había sentido, la fuerza que había transmitido. Un beso tan cargado de sentimientos, que la habían apabullado. Fue como su primer beso con Ron, instintivo, rápido, intenso. No quería que se acabase y ahora había ocurrido lo mismo con Draco. El rubio no se había apartado hasta que Ron prácticamente lo había intentado matar. Hermione por fin pudo moverse y solo se le ocurrió tacarse los labios, aun notaba el calor húmedo de Draco. Notaba la salazón del sudor incluso podía percibir algo de miedo, y es que tras tantos meses con el miedo en el cuerpo había aprendido a olerlo en el aire.

Algo muy fuerte y poderoso debía haber llevado a Draco a hacer aquello. ¿Pero qué? ¿Un plan de los Mortifagos? Absurdo, los mortifagos se habían extinguido. ¿Una manera de vengarse? No tenía sentido alguno ¿Una forma de agradecérselo por haberle salvado dos veces? Estúpido, fue Harry y Ron quienes le habían salvado no ella. Vamos Hermione eres inteligente, piensa un poco. Esto es un problema lógico y como tal debe poder resolverse.

Ginny llego en aquel instante. Se asusto cuando la vio allí plantada, de pie y sin moverse un ápice, pero tras una sacudida, Hermione volvió en sí, saliendo de aquel mundo de conspiraciones y preguntas incontestables.

- ¿Estás bien? Harry me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Muy rápidamente ya que iban a hablar con la directora por su castigo.- dijo Ginny mirándola preocupada.

- ¿Qué han hecho?- pregunto sin preocupación y tratando que no saliese a la luz la satisfacción que sentía por que Draco hubiera recibido su merecido.

- No lo sé, he oído que han mandado a Malfoy a la enfermería pero poco más.

- ¿No lo habrán matado?

- Lo dudo, mi hermano es más cruel de lo que piensas jamás dejara que Malfoy se valla de una forma tan sencilla.- bromeo Ginny.

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy estaba en la enfermería se extendió como la pólvora, gracias a Merlín, la causa no alcanzo los oídos de nadie salvo los implicados. Hermione no habría sido capaz de aguantar la vergüenza de que la gente supiera que Malfoy la había besado. Al caer la noche Harry y Ron dejaron sola a Hermione, para ir a cumplir su castigo, algo benévolo por parte de Mcgonagall, al menos en teoría. Ayudar a Hagrid en sus tareas en el bosque prohibido, aunque cuando Hermione se despidió de su novio lo vio más blanco de lo normal al saber que el Bosque estaba lleno de arañas que habían extendido su territorio.

- Adiós cariño. Y ten cuidado.- le despidió Hermione viendo como Ron desaparecía tras el retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¿Seguro qué estás bien?- pregunto Ginny cuando se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

- Perfectamente. Y ahora no te lo tomes a mal Luna pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione desviando el tema, y confundida por la presencia de la Ravenclaw en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Le pregunte a Mcgonagall y resulta que está permitido la visita de otras casas siempre que no oigan la contraseña.- respondió Ginny.- Y no desvíes el tema. Sé que ese beso te ha afectado, y antes que digas nada, Luna lo sabe.

- No me ha afectado.- repitió con vehemencia, enfurruñándose y abrazándose a sí misma.

- Claro que si, se te ve en los ojos que tu mente está confundida.- dijo Luna.

- Luna tiene razón.

- Es que no sé porque me beso. Y eso me tiene en ascuas, no le encuentro ningún sentido, porque lo haría.- confeso Hermione sus temores en el intento de que sus amigas despejaran su incógnita.

- Seguro que su intención era que se te fundieran los plomos de tanto pensar- dijo Ginny.

- No es evidente, está enamorado y por eso te ha besado.- respondió Luna con su habitual sinceridad a palo seco.

- ¡QUE! No digas tonterías Luna. Un Malfoy, adorador de la sangre limpia, enamorado de una sangre sucia, no te ofendas Hermione, antes veo a Ron siendo premio anual.- exclamo Ginny conteniendo la risa. Pero Hermione se quedo pensativa.- No te lo estarás planteando en serio. Vamos Hermione, eso es imposible.

- Tal vez si.- respondió en un murmullo- Tal vez no. – añadió para sí misma.- Creo que me voy a dormir.- se despidió y subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Cuando se aseguro que nadie le veía giro y fue al dormitorio de los chicos. Unos minutos después, el retrato de la dama gorda se abría solo.

Hermione estaba fuera de la sala común bajo la capa de invisibilidad. A pesar de no poder ser vista, Corrió por los pasillos con el temor de ser hallada por algún profesor a horas tan intempestivas. Pocas cosas hacían que Hermione no respetase las reglas y una de ellas eran las dudas. No podía dejarlo pasar hasta que Malfoy saliera de la enfermería, tenía que saberlo, le daba igual si le mentía pero tenía que saber porque la había besado.

Llego a la puerta de la enfermería y utilizando el encantamiento_ Muffiato _ entro sin temor a ser descubierta por una durmiente enfermera Pomfrey. Todas las camas estaban vacías excepto una, en la que una forma aberrante dormitaba. Hermione no sabía si reír o sentir lástima por él.

Su cara estaba tan hinchada que no podía verse sus ojos y el pelo otrora rubio platino se había convertido en un rosa chicle tan intenso que parecía brillar en la oscuridad reinante. Se acerco a él despacio. Sin atreverse a respirar como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara, había tenido menos cuidado con Fluffy y Grawp de lo que estaba teniendo con Malfoy.

Su mirada bajaba entre la habitación de la enfermera Pomfrey y la cama del Slytherin. Llego a los pies de esta última y no se atrevió a avanzar. Un brillo espectral surgía entre los pliegues hinchados que eran la cara de Malfoy. El brillo de unos ojos grises que reflejan la luz de la luna llena. Apenas una rendija, eran lo suficientemente intimidantes para que Hermione sintiera escalofríos. Por alguna razón supo que no tenía sentido mantenerse bajo la capa, ya sabía que estaba allí. Se la quito sin contemplaciones y para su sorpresa comprobó como la rendija se hacía más grande, Malfoy se había sorprendido de que fuera ella.

Seguramente creería que era Harry o Ron buscando acabar el trabajo. Hermione se había quedado perdida en aquel oasis plateado, pero se sacudió la cabeza horrorizada. Pretendía ser algo más cortes pero no quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario, por muchas razones, algunas de ellas ni ella misma las conocía o se atrevía a conocer, sentía miedo de ellas y de lo que podría descubrir pero no más que la incertidumbre, esta la martirizaba y la aterraba a partes iguales.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto directamente.

- Siempre tan directa ¿Eh Granger?

- No eludas la cuestión, Malfoy. Quiero saberlo.

- ¿Y has quebrantado las reglas por ese afán de conocimiento?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?- repitió Hermione impaciente.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?


End file.
